El Baile de Graduación
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. El ciclo escolar llegaba a su fin y con él se aproximaba el baile de graduación. Los chicos comenzaban a buscar pareja, pero por alguna razón ni uno solo mostraba interés en invitar a Asuna, ni siquiera cierto pelinegro por el que estaba perdidamente enamorada. #KiriAsuweek2015 Día 2: Fluff Escolar


Woohoo! Ya inició la KiriAsu week y esta es mi primera aportación! El tema de este día es "Fluff Escolar" y espero lo disfuten :D

* * *

Asuna se detuvo en medio de su bocado al notar de reojo movimiento inusual afuera del edificio. Observó curiosa a través de la ventana de la cafetería cómo un chico nervioso se acercaba a un grupo de chicas que conversaban plácidamente, como si estuviera armándose de valor.

"¿Oye que ese no es Eugeo?" Rika le preguntó a su amiga al notar la escena.

"Parece que sí."

"¡Mira está yendo con Alice!" La castaña susurró entusiasmada, temiendo que de alguna manera el rubio pudiera escucharlas.

Las dos vieron como Eugeo caminó tímidamente hacia las chicas que seguían sin notarlo. Se detuvo justo en frente de una hermosa chica con largo cabello dorado, y el grupo de amigas detuvo su conversación al notar su presencia. Eugeo dijo algo que las dos no pudieron entender, pero a juzgar por el rostro sonrojado de Alice y las risas emocionadas de sus amigas era fácil deducir qué estaba sucediendo.

Asuna y Rika sonrieron alegres por Eugeo al ver que Alice asintió tímidamente y el chico con una sonrisa aliviada se fue triunfante.

"Ellos dos sí que harían la pareja más linda…" Rika musitó risueña. "Espero que ya empiecen a salir juntos."

"Después de esto no me sorprendería si se vuelven una pareja oficial." Asuna sonrió, siendo testigo al igual que Rika de cómo el romance entre los dos nació y creció con el tiempo.

"Es tierno pero desesperante al mismo tiempo, es obvio que se gustan pero ver que no hagan nada al respecto hace que pierda la paciencia." Murmuró Rika con un tono falso de irritabilidad.

Cuando la pelirroja no dijo nada Rika notó como sus ojos avellana estaban todavía perdidos en la ventana, con una expresión de anhelo en su rostro.

"Y eso me recuerda…" Continuó Rika. "¿Todavía no te ha pedido ir al baile?"

Inmediatamente Asuna regresó a la realidad y sacudió su cabeza decepcionada. "No… de hecho nadie lo ha hecho."

"¿¡Qué?!" Rika saltó en su asiento, provocando que varios estudiantes la miraran confundidos. Apenada por el repentino estallido Rika rio avergonzada y retomó su lugar. "¿Ninguno?" Preguntó en un susurro.

Asuna suspiró melancólica. "Ni uno solo, así que la verdad dudo que él vaya a hacerlo."

"¿Pero qué les sucede a los chicos de ésta escuela?" La castaña refunfuñó entre dientes. No era posible que la chica más popular de la escuela no tuviera cita para el baile de graduación, y lo que más le molestaba a Rika era que Asuna en verdad estaba emocionada por ello e incluso admitió que no iría si no conseguía pareja.

Seguro, no le sorprendía que algunos chicos se intimidaran por el gran ídolo que era Asuna, ¿pero ni siquiera _él_ iba a intentarlo?

"No te preocupes Rika." Asuna le aseguró a su amiga. "Quisiera que te preocuparas más por ti que por mí, puede que haya alguien que quiera invitarte y no lo sepas."

"Sabes que a mí no me interesa si me invitan o no…" Rika bufó cruzando los brazos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, recordando a cierto pelirrojo que llevaba ya varios meses intentando conquistarla.

"Pero será un evento único para nosotras, y debe ser especial ¿no crees?" Asuna preguntó amistosamente.

Rika gimió disgustada no del todo convencida. _'Especial o no si ese idiota no se apresura perderá su oportunidad…'_

Con un suspiro de derrota Rika al fin asintió, perpleja por lo poco que Asuna pensaba en ella misma. "Sí, supongo que sí."

* * *

Restando tan solo unos minutos del descanso Eugeo se dirigió entusiasmado de regreso a su salón, dónde Kazuto y Ryoutarou lo esperaban.

"¡Dijo que sí!" El rubio exclamó.

Kazuto sonrió alegre por su amigo y Ryoutarou lo recibió con unas palmadas en la espalda.

"¡Te dije que todo saldría bien! ¡Bien hecho!"

"Gracias…"

"Eso te hace el primero de los tres en conseguir su cita, ahora si tan solo la mía fuera menos testaruda y Kazuto se armara de valor." Ryoutarou rio.

"Oye…" Kazuto le advirtió al pelirrojo. "¿Quién dice que no tengo valor?"

"El hecho de que no le hayas dicho ni media palabra al respecto con sólo dos semanas para el baile es suficiente prueba para mí."

Kazuto miró rencoroso a Ryoutarou sin ninguna buena respuesta. Eugeo sujetó el hombro del pelinegro en muestra de apoyo y sonrió. "Detesto admitirlo pero Ryo tiene razón Kazu, si no te apresuras alguien más le preguntará."

"No es secreto que muchos chicos harían lo que fuera por salir con ella." Agregó Ryoutarou despreocupadamente.

Kazuto frunció el ceño nervioso. Estaba consciente de que sus amigos tenían razón, pero a pesar de que él y Asuna ya eran amigos no lograba encontrar el lugar ni las palabras adecuadas para pedírselo, sobre todo porque también planeaba al fin confesar sus sentimientos. Pero más que nada temía que alguien más se le hubiera adelantado y tuviera que averiguarlo por las malas. No podría soportarlo.

"Ya sé ya sé… pero capaz y alguien ya pidió salir con ella."

"¿Pero qué tal si los rechazó?" Eugeo insistió.

"Se me hace difícil que Asuna aceptara la invitación de cualquier chico…" Caviló Ryoutarou, imaginando que la chica no se dejaría conquistar por cualquiera tan fácilmente.

"No pueden estar seguros de eso."

"Tampoco tú."

Tenían razón. La única forma de averiguarlo sería preguntándole de una vez por todas.

Sonó la campana para reanudar clases y los demás alumnos comenzaron a llenar el salón. Mientras tomaban sus lugares Kazuto no pudo evitar ver un grupo de chicos que conversaban nerviosos.

"Cómo quisiera que Asuna fuera conmigo al baile…"

"¡Igual yo! Pero definitivamente me va a rechazar, no veo punto en siquiera preguntarle."

"Opino lo mismo… solo sería una pérdida de tiempo."

"Además ya debe tener varios pretendientes, mejor no nos metemos."

Kazuto miró extrañado a su par de amigos que también habían escuchado la conversación. ¿Acaso era posible que ni un solo chico le pidiera a Asuna ir al baile por temor?

El ligero sonido de gotas contra la ventana invadió el salón y Kazuto ignoró por completo al profesor que entró para iniciar la clase, demasiado adentrado en sus pensamientos.

Si eso era cierto entonces él todavía tenía oportunidad, y le brindaba seguridad y confianza suficientes para ir a invitarla. Pero por otro lado un sentimiento de preocupación lo invadió; recordaba lo emocionada que Asuna se escuchaba por el baile, de lo ilusionada que estaba por elegir un vestido que combinara con la corbata de su pareja, y de lo maravilloso que le parecía ser compartir un vals en una fiesta tan increíble.

Si en efecto nadie hasta la fecha la había invitado, no podía imaginarse lo desilusionada que Asuna se sentía.

* * *

Detestaba mentirle a Rika de ese modo, pero lo último que quería era preocupar a su amiga por algo que ni iba al caso. Era verdad que estaba decepcionada que nadie la invitara al baile, pero prefería que al menos Rika se pudiera divertir. Consideró muchas veces ir ella misma e invitar a Kazuto, pero seguramente sería el hazme reír de la escuela. ¿Una chica invitando a un chico al baile? ¡Parecería desesperada! No podría soportar la vergüenza.

Salió del edificio por su cuenta y miró al cielo nublado melancólica. No había traído consigo una sombrilla ese día, pero supuso que la ligera lluvia que casi ni se sentía no le haría daño.

Usualmente Rika la acompañaría de regreso a su casa, pero después de clase Ryoutarou la detuvo para ir juntos a algún lado. Asuna sabía de la peculiar relación entre los dos, así que como amiga lo único que pudo hacer fue alentarla a ir con el pelirrojo y divertirse.

Suspiró cabizbaja. "Al menos a una de las dos le está yendo bien." Musitó con una sonrisa de derrota.

"¿Entonces ya te invitó?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Pero que suertuda."

Asuna disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos al escuchar tres amigas hablar mientras pasaban por su derecha, no pudiendo evitar prestar atención a la conversación.

"Ay como quisiera que Kazuto me invitara…"

"¡Si me invitara yo definitivamente le diría que sí!"

"¿Crees que pueda invitarlo yo?"

"¿Pero qué dices? Un chico como él seguramente ya tiene pareja."

"Si, definitivamente…"

Sin más fuerzas Asuna se detuvo por completo. Esas chicas tenían razón, ¿por qué tenía la esperanza de que Kazuto le pediría ir al baile? Él sólo la veía como una amiga, y justo como ellas dijeron era probable que un chico tan apuesto como él ya tenía pareja.

Completamente devastada Asuna comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no estaba de buen humor como para llegar a su hogar donde sabía su madre la estaba esperando. Si tan sólo pudiera estar por su cuenta al menos una hora sería más que suficiente.

Dejó que sus pies la guiaran ciegamente, y no se percató de cuando llegó a un solitario parque y mucho menos de cuando la lluvia comenzó a subir en intensidad.

"¡Asuna!"

Esa voz. Inmediatamente Asuna volteó al escuchar la voz tan familiar que reconocería en cualquier lado, por un instante pensando que lo había alucinado. Pero no, en efecto ahí venía Kazuto corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Kazuto?"

"Al fin te encontré… ¿qué haces aquí sola en medio de la lluvia? Te puedes enfermar." Kazuto dijo con el aliento entre cortado, sin dudar un segundo en quitarse su blazer y colocarlo alrededor de los hombros de Asuna.

"Oh, no me di cuenta de a dónde iba." Rio apenada.

Kazuto la miró con una mueca preocupada; para ser una de las estudiantes con mejor promedio era raro verla distraída de ese modo. "Ten cuidado por favor."

Justo hace un minuto lamentaba que Kazuto jamás pensaría en ella más que una amiga, y ahora venía y le recordaba porqué se enamoró de él. Estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella, incluso fue a buscarla a pesar de que estaba lloviendo. ¿Cómo no quererlo?

"¿Dijiste que me estabas buscando?"

"Ahh.. s-sí." Titubeó repentinamente.

Evadió la mirada confundida de Asuna por unos instantes y respiró hondo. Era ahora o nunca.

Con una seriedad y determinación brillando en sus ojos grises Kazuto logró armarse de valor, ninguna inseguridad siendo capaz de quebrantar su firme postura.

"Asuna, ven al baile conmigo."

"¿Q-Qué?"

Kazuto apretó sus manos en puños nerviosamente; ¿en serio lo iba a hacer repetirlo?

"Quiero que vayas al baile conmigo."

Sin duda alguna eso era real. Asuna sintió su corazón latir descontrolado en su pecho y poco después cómo se encendieron sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero la alegría fue breve, y su expresión se tornó a una ofendida. ¿Cómo podía ser que el mismo día que Rika preguntaba por su cita Kazuto venía y la invitaba al baile? Definitivamente no era coincidencia. ¡Seguramente Rika lo convenció!

Asuna cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho comenzando a sentir el frío de su ropa húmeda. "No sé qué te dijo Rika, pero no quiero que me invites por lástima." Murmuró sombría.

"¿Lástima?" Quizás se había perdido de algo, porque Kazuto no podía comprender qué hizo a Asuna dar tal respuesta.

Hacer como que no sabía resultaba peor y Asuna comenzó a perder la paciencia. "No finjas… Sé que Rika te pidió que me invitaras. ¿Además que no tienes pareja ya?"

"Asuna no sé de qué estás hablando. No tengo pareja y en verdad quiero que vayas conmi-"

"¡No mientas!" Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo decepcionada, y sin saberlo Kazuto había derramado la última gota para que Asuna estallara. Kazuto entró en pánico al ver lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Y por qué se sentía de esa manera?

"¡Rika te dijo que ni un solo chico me ha invitado ¿no es así?!" Asuna exclamó enfurecida. "Y ella… ella te pidió que lo hicieras para que no me sintiera mal pero…" A este punto la chica no tenía fuerzas para continuar gritando, y dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas. "…pero no tiene remedio… nadie querría salir con una sabelotodo que viene de una familia estricta como yo…"

Las palabras dejaron de tener sentido y Asuna solo pudo llorar en silencio, temblando de tristeza y frío, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos en un intento de que Kazuto no la viera en su estado más vulnerable.

Nunca fue bueno consolando a otras personas, pero al ver a Asuna llorando de ese modo en plena lluvia le quebraba el corazón. Esa chica tan hermosa, tan encantadora y maravillosa no debía de llorar jamás. No soportaba verla así, quería verla sonreír de nuevo, y haría lo que fuera por ello.

No encontró palabras adecuadas que decirle, y en un acto desesperado tomó los hombros de Asuna firmemente y la guio hacia él para darle un beso.

Hacía frío. La lluvia comenzaba a tornarse más fuerte sobre los dos, pero a pesar de eso no se dieron cuenta. Se sentían completamente cálidos de pies a cabeza, envueltos en una tibieza que jamás habían experimentado antes y deseaban pudieran conservar por siempre.

Fue un primer beso torpe y húmedo a más no poder, pero fue perfecto.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, demasiado impactados por el beso para poder hablar. Kazuto fue el primero en recobrar sus sentidos y tiernamente secó las lágrimas de Asuna.

"No digas tonterías. Eres todo lo que alguien podría desear, incluyéndome."

"¿Lo dices en serio…?"

"Claro que sí." Le aseguró con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Asuna no logró contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre el chico sin temor, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Postró su mentón sobre su amplio hombro y hundió su rostro en su cuello, sujetándolo casi desesperadamente. Kazuto suspiró aliviado, regresando el gesto aunque de manera más gentil.

"Si iré contigo." Escuchó a Asuna murmurar contra su hombro.

Kazuto rio ligeramente y acarició su largo cabello pelirrojo plácidamente, ambos demasiado envueltos el uno con el otro como para prestar atención a sus uniformes que estaban completamente empapados.

* * *

 **Notas**

No pude evitarlo quería intentar una escena romántica en la lluvia ^^

Cuando yo estuve en la preparatoria la graduación siempre me pareció especial, sobre todo porque esperaba pudiera tener algún romance de tipo película y claro veía como mis demás compañeros conseguían parejas. Fue por eso que no pude evitar imaginar a KiriAsu en este escenario, y claro debía ser algo super fluffy (suerte para mí yo también tuve un final feliz pero no tan dramático :P)

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos mañana en el tercer día de la KiriAsu week!


End file.
